1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method that provides web real-time communication (WebRTC) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
WebRTC) is a technology that provides voice calls, video chat, video telephone (VT) or video call, video conferencing, and file transfer through browser applications without the additional installation of a plug-in.
WebRTC enables a voice/video call between terminals through a web browser that conforms to the standard established by W3C. A terminal downloads a web application that is written in Javascript and HTML5 from a web server, executes the web application, executes signaling to establish a call through a web server, and may exchange voice/video media packets between terminals through an RTP packet.
To enable the voice/video call between terminals by connecting to an existing mobile communication network through a web browser, there is a need for a method in which the web browser may access a subscriber identity module (SIM) end that has such information as mobile communication network subscriber information and authentication information.
A web application for web-based communication may be executed in a sandbox environment according to the characteristics of a web browser that considers security to be vital, and the access to user personal information, file systems, or physical resources of a communication device is strictly prohibited. Therefore, in WebRTC, the application programming interface (API) for an existing voice call through a circuit network is not standardized, and a voice/video call using an existing communication network may not be provided.
Furthermore, a call through a web browser may not be switched into a call through an existing network, or vice versa.
As such, there is a need in the art for a method by which a voice/video call function of an existing network may be used in a web browser.